


The Widowmakers

by Internpup, SiriusGreenDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Homosexuality, Military, Minor Violence, Revenge, references to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGreenDragon/pseuds/SiriusGreenDragon
Summary: This is a companion fic to Internpup's fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11767755This is the aftermath to The Incident at Nevada Base, Fritz contacts an old friend, who pulls a few unauthorized strings to take care of Rouvio and his crew.





	The Widowmakers

Fritz gently tucked the blanket around Eric's shoulders, smoothing his hair gently. The man was finally asleep after such a fierce crying jag during their conversation that Fritz was worried he'd have to actually all a doctor from some Gas and Air.  
A last soft smile down at the dark haired man, and Fritz gently slid from the bed, going to where his trousers had been tossed. Digging through the tan fabric of his deseart Camo BDU's, Fritz fished out his mobile and glanced over his shoulder again.  
Eric's breathing was still and even, the slow rise and fall of his side, his shoulder, easily silouetted against the whiteish wall of the hotel room.  
He put the phone to his ear as it rang, moving quietly to the bathroom. The person on the other end picked up just as Fritz closed the door with a soft click.  
"What's up? Shouldn't you be playing doctor with your Medic?" The cheery voice on the other end chuckled, but when he got now smart ass response back, all mirth fled from his voice. "Frtiz?"  
"I can't say much more, no details, but I need you to trust me on this, John." Fritz was physically shaking with the effort to control his anger at the moment. He took a shuddering breath. "I wouldn't call this in if it wasn't serious."  
"What ever it is, mate, I'll have your back." Frtiz smirked at the phone, knowing full well that John Watson would ALWAYS have his back.  
"Then trust me when I say, you need to get the Widowmakers in a resuply base 4 days drive from Ak Tok."  
"The Widows? Are you sure?"  
"And John? Don't go there. I'm serious, leave this to the girls, they know what they are doing with this."  
John sighed on the other end of the phone, and Fritz knew he might be pushing his luck trying to tell John to stay out of a firefight.  
"Fine. Just....This is worth it right?"  
"Trust me, if you were in my boots, You'd be doing the same thing."

~~~~~~~~~

 

The cool sand crunched under foot as several dark figures crept through the dunes, towards the command barricks. There were a few guards on duty, but catching a flash of red and black, they turned their eyes away, and closed their ears to what might be happening next.  
Moving through the doors silently, six slender, heavily armed, well trained women stood by the bed of the six leading commanders of the base. With a nod from their leader, each woman dove on her captive. Bags went over heads, Zipties screeched as arms were yanked behind their backs.  
The shouts of his comrades woke the Captain, but the leader of the group, a slender, darkhaired, stonefaced woman put her riffle to the side of his head. Her green eyes blazed with anger born of pain.  
"Try it. Give me a fucking excuse."  
Ruvio didn't move anymore, body entirely frozen by fear from the cold bite of a riffle muzzle on his temple. "Good boy."  
"ON YOUR FEET LADIES!" A taller woman, solid, her head wrapped in a hijab. "We have gotten word about your little....game. We're going to play a game of our own....." Glancing to the green-eyed leader, who gave a nod, the woman gave the order to move out and each man was marched, bootless, in whatever he'd been wearing to bed, out the doors of their barracks. "We're going to go on a little walk..."

They were shoved, pushed, manhandled, out of the camp, out of the safety of the lights, the men, the weapons, everything that should have made them confident. Even their trousers were left behind.  
They walked for a good three dunes before finally stopping. Several of the men had fallen, tumbled and rolled down the sandy hills, not used to walking in the deep grains.  
The Widows each seemed to walk atop the sand, moving like darkly clad shadows against the backdrop of even darker sky and pinprick stars. More than once, the men were tripped, to a chorus of delighted, slightly eccentric, female giggles.  
A few had started to blubber, to beg, to try and gain sympathy. One tried to even play on their emotions, thinking them weak.  
He got the butt of a riffle to the back of the head. 

"On your knees!" The Hijab'd woman shouted, riffle sat on her hip as if it were her child. Each woman stood behind her knelt captive, yanking off his hood one after another. "You, GENTLEmen," she spat the word as if it were poison in her mouth. "Have been found guilty. Guilty of being disgusting, filthy creatures that have no more right to walk the earth then the scum we're here to fight."  
Her dark eyes narrowed as she looked at each one. "And do you KNOW what we do to scum, ladies?"  
"SCRUB IT OUT MA'AM!" They responded in unison.  
"That's right, Scrub it out."

"You can't do this." Ruvio snarled. He'd not tried to beg, bargain, or play on them. "You'll all be dishonourably discharged and arrested for not only treason, but kidnap and assault." Another ripple of soft feminine laughter bubbled up. 

"Us? Dishonourable?" The leader moved around in front of Ruvio, her eyes narrowed in fury. "You use your position to abuse, rape, assult and torment those you are charged to protect and defend. You rape, you abuse, you assult, and WE," She motioned to her entire team. "Are dishonourable?"  
Fist curled, she struck Ruvio, hard, in the jaw. He went tumbling into the sand with a shout.  
"Don't speak again, and especially when you're just going to say something stupid again." She hissed at him and yanked him back up to a kneeling position. 

"Widows," A sudden ripple of fear and panic went through the knelt men as they looked at each other. Everyone knew about the Widowmakers. A squad of women scorned, women assulted, who took up arms against those who would perpetuate the abuse. Each had their own horrifying story of abuse at the hands of the men in their life, none would actually talk about it. "Take aim." 

The green eyed woman turned Ruvio to face the rest of his command team. "You are going to get to see what fear and death look like Ruvio, up close" Each woman stood behind a man, and put her riffle to the back of his head. "We are going to make it nice and quick for your men." Green eyes flicked up to the knelt men. "Not that you can say the same for your victims, But I'm sure they'll thank us none the less."

"Fire." Ordered the Hijab'd woman. The shots echoed in the empty deasert, bouncing off the nothingness. The former command squad of the supply base fell dead in the sand, their blood, brains and bone splattered across the sand.  
Green-eyes grinned as she yanked Ruvio to his feet, the commander startled, shocked, and in pure terror. "N-No. please....please don't."  
"I believe I remember hearing the same thing somewhere....where was it.....oh right. I said it." She snarled before shoving him into the back of a black SUV.  
"W-where are we--" But she slammed the hatch closed. 

"Suri, with me. The rest of you," She glared at the dead bodies in the sand. "Bury these. Give the Acheologists something to find in a century or two."  
The ladies chuckled as they got to work cleaning up. Green eyes and Suri, the woman in the Hijab, climbed into the SUV, and took off into the night. 

When Ruvio was next released from the SUV, it was daylight. The sun was beating down on them as he was yanked from the back of the truck. Suri held her riffle on him, while Green-eyes disappeared around the front of the SUV.  
Sounds of smashing, ripping, and even a few gunshots had the engine of the SUV dead.

"Suri, bring him."

The Arabic woman yanked Ruvio to his feet and marched him, hands still ziptied behind his back, to Greeneyes.  
"See this knife?" She trailed the sharp tip of the bowie knife down his chest, just lightly scratching. In any other context, it might have been arousing in a kinky sort of way. But the events of the night before, and the look on her face, said she'd rather be plunging it into him. 

Instead of stabbing him, Greeneyes slammed the sharp steel blade into the SUV tire. The tire let out a scream as it died. With Suri's help, she made him watch as she stabbed every tire.  
"What...what are you doing? What are you going to do to me?"

"To you? Oh I'm not going to do anything to you." Green eyes checked her watch, and clicked her tongue. "No, I'm going to completely forget that you even exist in about three minutes?"  
On the horizon was the rotating blades of a helicopter heading towards them. "You see, Suri and I are going to be leaving quite quickly. Where as you," She pointed at him with the knife. "Aren't going to go anywhere now are you?"

The chopper landed not far away, far enough for them to run but not enough for the backwash to do any damage to them with kicked up sand.  
"You can look all you like in that SUV, Ruvio. But it's nothing but a big black oven now." Her and Suri began to back away, both with their riffles trained on him. "Rush us you could, but that'll get you shot in the leg, and will just make it more painful to die out here."  
Ruvio did try, but Suri and Green eyes let off a few shots at his feet, not hitting him on purpose.  
"That was your only shot." Suri growled as she ducked and turned for the chopper, Green eyes watching him to make sure he didn't try and make a rush for her. 

"Good bye Ruvio. I had fun. Let's do this again some time." With an almost insane grin, Greeneyes made her way to the chopper too, knowing Suri had her weapon trained on him, watching her back. Green eyes jumped aboard, and took the air, leaving Ruvio's own words, growled in her ear after her own rape at his hands, to ring in his ears as he would slowly die of dehydration and exposure.


End file.
